What Comes After
by Silverskyfall
Summary: Link's journey is finally over, and all is well in Hyrule. The citizens of the prosperous kingdom are all happy to be free of the twilight's clutches... though the heart of the kingdom's savior remains torn.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! Welcome to my second fanfiction ever! I had an ache to either play Twilight Princess or write, and since my Wii is broken... yeah. Anyway, this is about Link's emotions just after Midna breaks the Mirror. I'd say it's been anywhere from 30-45 minutes or so; any violent feelings have somewhat ebbed away. Link is debating something, and a new friendship will develop. I might extend the story later. What do you think? I love your reviews; please leave some for me!_

_Anyway. Enjoy _"What Comes After".

* * *

The road to victory is a long one; Link knew this by heart.

But as he turned and caught sight of the shattered Mirror one last time, he wasn't sure if it had truly been won.

Zelda touched his arm gently; he sighed and walked away beside her. _Had _they won? Hyrule was safe now, wasn't it? The gorons were finally at peace with Kakariko. The zoras, now under Ralis' rule, were finally beginning to thrive again. The twilight was gone; the Shadow King and his so-called "god" were gone. Dead. Word had been sent to Kakariko that the kids were free to return home. He would see Ilia again.

_Ilia. _Somehow, his thoughts of her had been altered. _Why?_ He constantly asked himself why he wasn't aching to be by her side like he once had. Sure, he missed her- she was his best friend, wasn't she? Mayor Bo would be so ecstatic to see them both.

For some reason, though... he didn't want to go home. Not yet, anyway. It almost seemed that there was something he was leaving behind here in Hyrule. Something... or maybe... someone.

_Her._

His only companion throughout the whole trip was gone. Midna. He felt an ache every time her name entered his thoughts. He hasn't been ready to let her go. He'd seen the tear slip from her eye- _was she unprepared, too? _No, no, not Midna. She was a princess, and princesses always knew what they were doing. Even Zelda knew it was only for the best when she surrendered.

_Zelda._ He was suddenly grateful for her presence; if it weren't for her, Link's anger would have gotten the best of him hours ago, when Ganondorf had taken Midna's life. Regal Zelda had aided him in battle and had offered him nothing less than her encouragement. Their friendship wouldn't be left here, he was sure. She was what kept him together when Midna... when she broke the mirror.

He still couldn't understand why she did it! Why would she leave him without even a simple "goodbye"? _Goddesses, it was so unfair!_ However... it didn't make sense why he even cared. It was only weeks ago that she had been nothing less than a brutal pest, torturing him daily with cruel remarks and hard strikes of "physical encouragement". _Those_ were the days when he wanted nothing more than to be a simple country boy again, living as a herder and acting as a playmate to the kids.

_Nothing's changed though. Right? _he asked himself. Even now, he wasn't sure. Yes, he missed his best friend... but her touch felt foreign now. Even as he visited her in Kakariko after she regained her memory, there had been a shift. She noticed it, too; that much was obvious. He wasn't sure how, though. _Why can I not just understand? That's all I want! _He suddenly had a new respect for Ilia- she must have felt much worse than this when her memory couldn't serve.

Zelda rested a hand on his shoulder, awakening him from his thoughts. "We're here," she explained softly. Sure enough, here they were, at the edge of the cliff overlooking Lake Hylia. "I'll use my magic here," she added. "I'll get us back to Castle Town."

"Yeah," he murmured distractedly. They stood in silence for a moment, both somber after the moment shared up in the Mirror Chamber. Finally, Zelda sighed and turned to the newest Hero. "Listen, Link," she began. He looked at her with a hint of confusion; this is probably the most informal way she'd ever addressed him.

"Link, I... I'm really sorry about Midna. I know you two really cared for each other. She was... well, when I knew her, she was a rather... _impatient _little imp, to say the least." Link offered a slight chuckle, encouraging Zelda to continue. "However, I see the way she took care of you and how wonderfully you two got along. She was a fiery spirit... lively as her hair." Zelda stopped for a moment, remembering in grateful nostalgia the girl who she gave her life for and who gave her own life for Hyrule. "I think I know why she did what she did. Had the mirror remained intact, the same events could have befallen us again."

Link sighed. "I know. And I trust her wholly... I just regret not being able to stay with her."

Zelda nodded. "That won't change; it will only become easier to bear. I don't expect you to forget her. I don't want you to."

Link watched her for a moment, then smiled. "You, either." She lifted her eyes to meet his, then matched his smile. She gratefully reached out and offered him a tight hug.

"Thank you for your sacrifice," she whispered. "Will you return to the city with me, if only for long enough for me to honor you appropriately?"

Link closed his eyes. He had to return home. Memories of Midna would haunt him in Castle Town, and he missed his friends. But Zelda was his friend, now, too.

"No honors," he insisted. "But I'm not leaving you yet." They pulled apart and he smiled at the beautiful princess. "I'm here to help you, remember?"

_Midna would have wanted me to._


	2. Chapter 2

_Two chapters in one day? *gasp* Silver! You have no life!_ _No, I do not have a life. But I got a request to continue this, so hopefully you enjoy this!_

_Credit for the idea goes to writer __**Demon Princess of Time**__. She has some amazing stuff and she helped me to come up with the prompt for this theme! Go check her out!_

_One last question— should I change the name of the story? I'm not sure. I don't make good titles..._

_Ah, anyway. I'm starting to name the chapters, so enjoy Involved!_

* * *

**-INVOLVED-**

Link was hesitant about entering the bar. Zelda was right— he deserved to relax, especially after the events of just two days ago. He hadn't seen Telma in some time, however, so he was a bit afraid of how she'd react. Right now, he wanted nobody to touch him.

Then again, wasn't the Resistance meeting there still? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't see why they would have left. After all, he still owed them at least a thank you after they saved his life. He took a deep breath and followed Zelda inside.

Zelda, in an attempt to avoid being noticed in the busy streets, remained hidden under a black cloak. Only when they came inside did she push her hood away— she knew Telma well and was quite fond of her.

"Oh, Princess, hello!" Telma greeted her, curtsying from behind the counter. The Resistance members glanced toward the young Hero and Princess, quickly pushing back their chairs and bowing.

"Relax, relax," Zelda laughed. They all stood straight. "I'm just here with Link. Go on as normal." The group standing in the back room all looked to each other hesitantly, then nodded and walked toward the pair.

Shad greeted Link warmly. "Glad to see you, old chap!" he exclaimed. "We weren't sure where you went off to."

"I'd rather have not been there," he admitted with a nervous laugh. "Thank you, Shad."

"Oh- you mean for that thing back at the castle? I didn't do anything."

"Hey— did you not help them get in? Get to where I was? Nobody would've thought of the things you did."

Shad's face lit up. "You really think so?" Link nodded with an appreciative smile. Shad grinned widely, but then stepped back to allow the others a chance to speak.

"So you did pretty good, yeah?" Ashei's unmistakable voice rang out. She peered at him. "Ah, well, wouldn't have made it too far without us, would'ja?"

Link laughed. "Thank you, Ashei."

She shrugged. "It's what I do."

Auru was probably the most welcoming of them. "I knew you were something," he boasted. "I always knew."

"Hey, where's Rusl?" Link wondered aloud.

"Had to run back home," Ashei called from where she stood by the table without looking up. _When did she get back there?_ "His wife had a baby scare."

"We've received word that she's fine," Telma explained as the Resistance walked back to their table. "He would just like to stay with her until the baby's born."

"That makes sense," Link mused. He looked to Zelda, and she offered him an encouraging smile.

"Well, come on, you two! Come sit and have a drink!" Link looked back at the group wistfully. They were discussing the up keeping of the area around Zora's Domain. Link decided to leave them be and sat with Zelda at the bar.

Zelda shed her hood and draped it across her lap. "Whew, it's nice to just sit for a minute."

Telma raised her eyebrows and examined the two. "Hmm," she murmured and got to work. "I've got some fresh milk delivered just this morning. Sorry, that's all I've got right now."

"That's fine, thank you," Zelda replied.

Telma set the two glasses down in front of them. She watched as they chatted lightly. "Well, I never imagined this," she interrupted. Both youth stopped and looked to Telma. "Zelda with a commoner. Though with that face, it wouldn't take much to grab anyone's attention," she added with a wink.

Links face grew hot as he felt his cheek flush. He looked at Zelda nervously. "No- no, she's not-"

"Oh, we're not involved," Zelda replied with a gentle laugh. "He saved my life. I like to think he is a friend of mine."

"Y-yes, of course," he stuttered.

"Oh, yes, of course. _Friends_." She winked at him again, then turned back to her dirty glassware, intending to wash it. "I don't see how any girl could just be 'friends' with someone like you, Link," she called back.

"What? Telma, we're not-"

"I do think it makes for a nice pair," she continued. "Your looks just _complement_ each other. You're such a sweetheart, Zelda. How did you two meet, anyway?"

"Telmaaa-"

"It's okay, Link," Zelda whispered, resting a hand on his arm bracer. She chuckled amd looked to Telma, who was still rambling away. "It's Telma. There's no turning her opinion."

"Ah... you're probably right," Link agreed. He drank the last of the milk and sat back. "I wonder if she'll ever realize we're not-" he leaned close, whispering as if he were gossiping- "_involved_."

Zelda giggled. "Stop it, Link. You might start something."

"Here, you want me to tell you something else?" She turned her ear and leaned in closer. "I heard... the princess went to a bar!"

"Oh! How _scandalous_! Why, I _must_ inform everyone at once! Let's see, I'll tell the girls at the parlor, then the ladies at the fountain..."

By that point, the two had erupted into laughter. Telma stopped her rant abruptly and watched them as they struggled to breathe. She rolled her eyes and returned to her work. "And they tell me I wouldn't have made a good love counselor," she muttered to herself.

Zelda and Link finally caught their breath and relaxed. Zelda glanced to him, however, and as they met each other's eyes, they burst into laughter again. It felt good to laugh. It comforted Link to think that Midna would've laughed, too. Midna would've wanted him to laugh. Right?

_Of course she would,_ Link assured himself. _But now's Zelda's time._ Once the laughing spell was finished, Zelda smiled at him. She glanced to Telma, who stopped working and turned to them. "Are you sure you're not involved?"

"Oh, we're sure, Telma," Zelda said with a song-like lilt to her voice. She leaned over to Link's ear and whispered, impersonations to heavily affected Upper Class accent (even the Royals didn't speak that way!), "_Real_ sure, dahling." They both began to laugh again.

Telma sighed and leaned back. "You two are way too much."


	3. Chapter 3

_Not much to say about this one. Finally out of school now, though! That's exciting, right? I'm not very creative with names today. So here's the chapter with the stupid title._

* * *

**CONFUSED**

"You're sure it's okay for me to be staying here?"

Link stared at the high ceilings of the castle in disbelief; he had been here once before, but he definitely didn't make it to this wing.

Zelda laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. It _is_ my castle, after all." She pushed the quilts into his arms again. "Now just relax. You can go visit Ordon tomorrow."

"No... I promised..." he murmured unconvincingly. He was exhausted to the point that he was acting almost drunk.

"It's too late to go out how, Link," Zelda reminded him. She shoved hm lightheartedly. "Now go get some rest before I put on my Queen face," she warned.

Link sighed and obeyed, tossing the quilts onto the random guest bed and collapsing atop it. He sighed happily; never in his life had he felt such comfort. He grabbed a quilt and pulled it up over him. _Was this not the softest thing ever?_

_Not only that... they're warm. _Just like his blanket at home. Great. Why'd he have to be born with human emotions? They just ruined his relaxed moment. He groaned and rolled over on his side. His blankets had been made for him by his mother, long before his journey. She's died when he was seven; though Link kept their house and lived on his own, Mayor Bo took him under his wing, sending Ilia over daily with food and treating him like his son. That's where Rusl came in— being nine years older than the boy, he treated him like his baby brother. Ilia and Link became fast friends, never leaving one another's side and sharing in every adventure.

_Ilia_. Link had decided to go back home and visit with her. There was something different between them. They both knew it, and it was time to stop ignoring it. He was going to address it.

Tomorrow. Tonight, he was going to sleep on a nice bed, and he was going to enjoy it whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

He left early the next morning for Ordon. Zelda knew, but she wasn't happy; he'd promised her he'd wait until full light. Nevertheless, she let him go, but she made him swear on Epona's life that he would return safely by the next morning.

The ride was effortless, taking only a few hours. He trotted into town, then, after visiting the ranch and the other villagers, dismounted at the side of the mayor's house. "I'll be back in no time, okay?" he murmured to his horse. Epona nickered happily. Link grinned foolishly and fed her an apple. "See you, Epona."

Now. To see Ilia. He knocked on the mayor's door, hoping she would be there. Sure enough, she answered the door— better yet, it was just her. _Good_, Link thought, relieved. _Mayor Bo won't be here to listen in on this._

Link and Ilia took seats on couches opposite each other. "How are you, Link?" Ilia asked after a long, drawn-out silence. _It's as if the house was mourning for them. _He paused before answering.

"I'm... well, thank you."

"That's good," Ilia remarked. They both fell silent once again. She looked down into her lap, but her face suddenly twisted into a determined expression as she looked up and met his eyes. "Something's happened to you, Link."

Link sat there, somewhat shocked at her boldness. He shouldn't have been surprised— this _was _Ilia, after all. Still, though, he was startled into silence.

"I mean it, Link," Ilia warned. "You're hiding something from me. Something important. And it's changed you."

"Ilia, I'm still-"

"No, Link. You're not the same. You're looking at me like a stranger."

"Ilia." She didn't respond; she simply shook her head, then hid her face in her hands. Link watched in utter confusion as her back heaved. Finally, he decided to go comfort her. He stood up and walked slowly to her side, then sat beside her and rubbed her arm comfortingly. She sniffles and wiped her eyes, then turned her eyes to Link. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Link was startled for a second; had her eyes always been this... pretty? He meant it, too— her eyes, still glistening from tears, sparkled and gleamed as an emerald would. Link tried to shake the thought, but he couldn't— he just _couldn't_. What was wrong with him today? He continued to stare at her dumbly, lost in this summer field that was her eyes.

And before either of them knew what was going on, Ilia's mouth was pressed against his in a sudden yet passionate kiss. Link responded in surprise— not that he didn't enjoy it.

_Wait._ He pulled away suddenly; the two stared at each other, both trying not to gape. Ilia sat back. "I'm sorry," she repeated. She looked back to Link. "You should probably go... you're going to visit me again, right?"

Link was still lost in shock. He blinked rapidly, then shook the feeling off. "Yeah. Yeah," he stammered. "Yeah."

Ilia smiled sadly. "Alright. Bye, Link." She gave him a quick hug before he walked away. He stopped halfway out of the door, lost again in thought. _Shake it off, Link. _"Yeah," he murmured again, then made his way out to Epona. He saddled up quickly and sped out of the village with the evening light.

_What just happened?_ His mind raced as Epona did. He wasn't entirely sure what had just occurred at Ilia's— maybe the better question was _why_.

_So she does still feel that way about me. _Link's heart pounded at the thought. He didn't love her back... at least, he didn't think he did. Something within him still yearned for the Princess of Twilight who left him behind only days ago. _She isn't worth your heart. She's gone now. She said her goodbyes— say yours now._

But he couldn't. He just _couldn't_. Midna would scold him for thinking in such a way, but it was just reality. He missed her terribly; the wound was wide open.

_Stop it, Link. What would Zelda think?_ Link couldn't help but smile when he thought of his new friend. If she didn't say anything about it, she would certainly slap him— hard. He winced at the very thought of it. She could definitely be a violent one—

A sudden impact knocked him off of Epona's back. He hit the ground hard, but not before feeling— and hearing— his ankle snap out of place. He cried out, then tried to sit up and see what had knocked him back. Epona, usually so faithful, was galloping off toward Kakariko. She must've been spooked. Link groaned and fell back down. He wasn't ever going to be able to get up with his ankle like this. He tried to move it, but a wave of excruciating pain radiated up his leg in waves. _Great._

That was his last thought before a Bokoblin club slammed into the side of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the extremely late update! My wifi has been acting up and I just couldn't make myself write. The chapter was kind of rushed, so I hope it's not too bad. Here you go!_

_Oh— and a quick thank you to my viewers and followers— literally, the views shot up out of nowhere. I hope it was worth stopping by for!_

* * *

**RESTLESS**

_Link saw it._

_ He saw the whole thing in gruesome detail. Midna at her last leg, trying, but failing, to hold Ganon back. His ruthless grin as he brought down his fiery blade one last time. The same fire in his eyes as he brought it down upon Link himself..._

But instead of a sword, something wet came down on his forehead. He jumped up in the bed, barely stopping himself from shouting. A maid trotted out to the door and called something out— Link wasn't sure what— then returned to his side and laid him down gently. "Don't try to move, dear. You'll make yourself dizzy," she warned. He simply grunted in response.

Zelda floated gracefully into the small room, stopping to talk to one of the maids before striding to Link's side. She looked down at him for a minute before speaking. "You said you'd come home safely," she accused.

"Yeah," he mumbled, unable to speak much. His head was pounding, and he still felt something wet on his forehead. He reached up, expecting the worst, but his fingers brushed across a damp towel. He sighed as memories rushed back to his head.

_Wait_. "Epona!" He tried again to sit up, but Zelda placed a hand on his chest.

"Relax. They found her wandering through Kakariko. She's safe." Zelda looked at him curiously. "How did she even get there?"

He merely shrugged. "Dunno."

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. She reached over and readjusted the towel on his face.

He hesitated before shrugging again. "Crappish."

"I would imagine." She glanced around the room quickly, then sat on the edge of the bed. "What were you doing to get hurt like that?"

"I was on my way home." His voice was still quite slurred; his head wasn't cooperating, either.

"You must've been distracted," Zelda mused. "What happened back at Ordon?"

Link was suddenly angered— why did she have to bring it up? He didn't know what happened in Ordon— _he didn't know_. Why couldn't she understand that?

_Because she wasn't there, _he reminded himself. _What would she know_?

_What would she know?_ Ah, that could be an advantage, couldn't it? She didn't know what had happened. He didn't have to explain everything, now, did he?

"Link?" she prompted again. He jumped, snatched from his mind.

"I just went and visited the villagers," he explained honestly. "Nothing special."

"Are you sure? Because you sound like you're hiding something."

"I'm not! Fully honest, Zel."

She glanced at him with a growing suspicion. "Alright," she sighed.

"I promise, Zelda. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Have you seen your foot?"

He hadn't wanted to. He remembered the excruciating pain of it snapping out of place— why look at it?

"I guess I'm stuck in bed now, huh," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Zelda agreed.

"Hooray." He rolled his eyes. "This is just _wonderful_."

"Don't talk to me that way. I'm not the one who went and hurt himself." A servant rushed in to her side, whispering quickly in Zelda's ear. She nodded and dismissed the servant, then looked back to Link. "I have to go. I have a big meeting I can't miss. You need anything?" He shook his head. She smiled at him. "Alright. You get some rest, now, you hear?" She began to stand up, but Link reached out for her hand. She looked back at him in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... thanks, Zelda."

Her cheeks quickly flushed, but it faded away as soon as it came. "No problem, Link. Now lie down already!"

Link laid in his bed restlessly that entire night, thinking about everything. _Ilia_. Who instigated the whole thing? He wasn't sure. Whether it was him or emerald-eyes Ilia who leaned in first. Come to think of it, what brought her to do it, if it was her? It didn't make sense— she had literally thought him an imp's child only moments before.

_Imp's child._ Somehow, the comparison brought him back to Midna. He sighed— would he ever forget her? Goddesses, he just wanted her gone. Gone from everything in his life, gone from his memories, gone from his heart. Just _gone_.

He finally wondered if Midna even thought of him still. Why would she? She'd gotten what she needed from their partnership— the Fused Shadows, Zant's death, Ganondorf's demise. But she'd cared about Link, right? She sacrificed herself for him. She'd sent him away so he could have his life while Ganondorf took hers.

_She saved Zelda, too_. Link hadn't ever said anything, but the night before he left to visit Ordon, he was feeling rather listless and started wandering the castle. He came upon Zelda's chambers, her doors barely cracked open. He heard something strange, but when he peeked into her room, she was crying. _Zelda? Crying_? She wasn't the type to show public emotion. She kept repeating Midna's name. _She missed her, too_. The one thing that stood out to him, though, was thar Zelda was also murmuring, "thank you." Link left after that.

It still didn't make sense to him, though, why Midna gave Zelda a formal compliment but wouldn't even tell Link goodbye. It. Tormented. Him. Every day, he wondered _why._

Link sighed and slipped his eyes shut. It was far too late for this.

Link was startled awake from a repeat nightmare of Ordon burning to ashes. He pushed himself up on his arms, looking for something, anything, having heard a crash nearby, but he found nothing. He sighed and fell back on his pillows— there was no way he was going to fall asleep now. Moments later, his door creeped open; there at the door, carrying a lantern, was the princess herself. He pushed himself up again. "Zelda?"

"Shh," she whispered and pulled the door shut. "I just came to change your bandages." She set the lantern down and kneeled by his feet, unwrapping the cloth around his left ankle.

"I didn't know you had med experience."

"I know how to wrap a cloth," she shrugged. "I don't want to be completely useless as a Queen." She was swift yet gentle, and in moments his ankle was wrapped new. "There you go." She stood and sat again my his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he admitted. He touched her hand gently. "Thank you for taking me in, Zelda. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you hadn't."

"It's nothing, Link," she replied.

"Don't dismiss it, Zel. I mean it."

"Well..." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

_This has been the hardest chapter ever to write. I've had awful writer's block for everything I do and this was the best I could do. _

_ One note— __**I am taking requests!**__ If you have an idea you want to be made into a chapter, then PLEASE message me with it! Those will be nice to have in moments when I can't come up with an idea. Which is often. I also just like doing commissions.:)_

* * *

**UNFORGIVING**

_Alright... focus, now, focus..._ He drew the bowstring back tight and locked his eyes on the target. Once he was confident in his alignment, he pulled back a little tighter, then...

"Hey, Link!" Link jumped, releasing the arrow and missing the center by a mile. He sighed and tossed the bow over his shoulder, turning to find the last person he expected headed his way. Ashei stopped in front of him, studying him keenly. "You could use some practice," she commented, nodding toward the archery target. "You're a little off today."

"No thanks to you," he muttered, then trudged to the target to gather the arrows. "What's going on, Ashei?"

"We got a letter from Rusl today. Says the baby's been born and is doing well. He wanted us to convince you to go home and visit them sometime."

"Of course. The man's practically my father." Link lifted the bow off of his shoulder and drew an arrow from the sheath on his back. He fitted the arrow onto the string, then glanced back at Ashei. "Anything else?"

She crossed her arms. "Maybe that you need a bit of an attitude check, yeah? That's not the way I remember the courageous Hero chosen by the gods acting before." She shrugged, then turned and walked toward the exit. "Or maybe that was just me," she called over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

Link huffed and returned his focus to the target. _It's just Ashei. _He drew his bow back to his cheek, eyes keenly focused in front of him...

_Breathe, draw back..._

_ Release._

And he hit it! He hit the target dead center for the first time today. _Finally!_ He sat down on the bench behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. But then he began to think about what Ashei said... was he acting rude today?

"_No thanks to you."_

_ "Anything else?"_

Damn. He was. He pushed his bangs back and exhaled audibly. He hadn't slept very well last night— okay, he hadn't really slept at all. Had he closed his eyes, all he would've found were horrible nightmares. _Goddess knew he wasn't willing to go through that again._ Zelda had given him some potions she'd infused with her own magic to try to stop them, but nothing seemed to be working.

Link considered going to find Ashei, but he knew it was futile. He remained in his spot on the bench, staring forward, interrupting it only to blink. The silence remained; even the birds seemed to pity him.

He thought for a second. _Even the birds seemed to pity him._

_Pity! _He jumped to his feet in a sudden burst of anger. Why would they pity _him_? Link, Hero chosen by the gods, the blue-eyed beast, whose eyes raged with pride. Link, who defeated the King of Evil, the Prince of Thieves himself...

_Link, whose heart still bled for a girl long gone._

He sat— no, collapsed into a heap on the bench again, hiding his face in his arms. Link, the bleeding heart. He couldn't face the world now; he was a disgrace. The savior of Hyrule couldn't even escape his own heart. _No. No tears, Link... goddesses, what are you becoming?}_

He heard the soft crunch of grass under someone's feet, but he ignored it— at least for the moment. "Link?" the person said incredulously.

Link's ears perked at the sound. It was Zelda... what was she doing out here? He still didn't outwardly respond. He felt her sit down next to him. "What's wrong, Link? This isn't like you," Zelda prodded. Still he remained silent.

Zelda sighed. "Okay, Link, if you're going to act like this, then I'll just talk. Look, the knights are still very... timid." Zelda winced. "I was going to suggest at maybe you help some of them train. That way, you'll have something to do instead of wandering all day, and it'll help the city and castle guard. You don't have to, but it would be wonderful."

Link merely shrugged, avoiding any and all emotion. Zelda reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Link, look at me," she demanded, her voice slipping into royal mode. He lifted his head in shock, then slowly turned to face her. "Link, you have been moping for days, and your attitude is deteriorating. I care about you, Link, but your obsession with Midna has got to end. She will always be in your mind, and you in hers, I can guarantee. However, and I apologize if I sound heartless, you have _got_ to get over her. Link, it's making you sick."

He stared at her, eyes wide. She maintained her focus on him, a skill she developed when learning to face politics. "You think this is all about Midna?" he whispered, anger boiling under his tone.

"No," she responded just as fiercely. "I know you fight to escape memories of this journey. But have you not grown in the least? Have you not learned to take what is good from this adventure and dwell in its happiness? Have you not found the _courage_ to fight the nightmares? To stand for yourself?" She stood, eyes burning. "Maybe I overestimated you, Link. My apologies for expecting better from the goddesses' _Chosen One._" Still maintaining her gracefulness, Zelda stormed off in the direction of the castle.

Link groaned and ran his hands through his messy hair, falling onto the grass. _What have you done, Link? _his mind demanded_. What have you done?_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is a bit longer than the others. The resolution to the argument will be in this chapter, along with some emotional turmoil. Because, let's face it, we're writers and we love to torture Link._

_ Thank you for your continued support and feedback! I cannot express how much I appreciate my readers. You're what keeps me going!_

_Side note #2: __**please send me requests!**__ I'd love to hear your ideas and help craft them into something more. I'm looking to start a new story, too, so if you want a specific topic, message me._

* * *

**FORGIVEN**

Epona knew.

Link's special connection with his horse hadn't ended with his loss of the beast form— the animal still raged inside him, and even though he could no longer speak to his trusted mare, he could feel her.

She could feel him, too, and that must have been why she was resisting his commands. She wasn't flat-out disobeying him, no, but she was indeed quite hesitant. _Oh well,_ Link sighed to himself as he dismounted outside the city. Epona nudged him as he turned to walk away. He glanced back at her, then lowered his head. "Sorry, girl," he murmured. "I just don't know what I am anymore." She pushed his golden bangs with her snout. He chuckled sadly and patted her side. "Thank you, girl. I love you too."

He made his trek to the city gates rather hesitantly, not sure of what would await him next. He had strayed from the castle for the past three days, still pissed that he had spoken to Zelda and Ashei the way he had. He'd said very little, but sometimes a loner's five words can harbor a lot more than the preacher's five hundred. He wasn't sure that he should be here; was Zelda still angry with him? She had every right to be— every word she uttered to him was painfully true.

Much to his shock, Castle Town was quiet. The streets were emptier than usual, leaving a strange hush. Normally, this would be quite peaceful, but Link suddenly urged for the crazed rush of the streets— the bargaining throughout the markets, the cheerful pipings of the children, the women gossiping in their affected accents. The lack of it left him too much space to think.

He reached the circular center of the town, which was also uncharacteristically quiet. He perched himself on the edge of the central fountain, staring out into the distance. _What he wouldn't give for today to be just another day off in Ordon._

Link found himself thinking of Ordon more and more often every day. He had gone to visit Rusl and Uli's new daughter just yesterday, and what a beautiful sight she had been. Colin had taken to her very well and was playing an excellent role as her brother. Link smiled at the thought of him. _Maybe the journey was for him, too. _Of course it was. Colin was completely new, stronger and braver. He would grow into the valiant young man the entire village had hoped for him to someday be, Link was sure.

_Ilia was mentoring him, too._

Link's eyes snapped shut. Oh, yes, Ilia had been there when he was— it had been the most awkward situation Link could have ever hoped to not be in. He avoided her mostly, but right before he left Ordon, she gave him a hug and whispered into his ear, _"Why did you leave me, Link?"_

"You're going to have to answer me at some point, Link."

Link jumped, then searched for the voice. A hooded figure stood before him, cloaked entirely in the cloth. A hand reached our for his, gloved fingertips slipping into view. "Come on. We need to talk." He recognized that voice, but the extravagant detailing on the figure's hand was hint enough. He nodded but brushed the hand away, walking alongside the princess in silence.

Telma's bar was abandoned, leaving Link and Zelda to themselves. Telma escaped into her room to allow them privacy. Link was a little frightened by this; why did she have to leave? He might need her. _Look at yourself, Link. The savior of Hyrule who nearly died protecting his kingdom, afraid of speaking to his own friend._

Zelda pushed the hood of her cloak away from her face, allowing Link to get a better picture. The first thing he noticed was her lack of makeup— something that was usually quite prominent in the young royalty— and her unsettled hair. Her tiara was also absent. Not that any of this was an issue... in fact, she looked... she looked quite pretty.

_What? Shake it off, Link._ Link took a deep breath and returned his eyes to hers. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"How about you tell me where the _hell_ you've been for three days?" she demanded. "You had me terrified, Link! How was that any fair?"

"Woah, Zel," he remarked, noting her eyes, wide-set and burning with an angry fire.

"You can't just leave like that!" she continued to rant, ignoring him. "I didn't know what happened to you! For all I knew, you could have been dead!"

"Zelda!" he cried. He reached for her arm, which she jerked away. "Zelda, please. This isn't like you."

"{You} haven't been like you," she snapped. "Heartbroken, mopey, self-pitying. It's not you, Link!"

"What has gotten into you?" He scooted closer to the table. "Stop it, Zel! This isn't you! You're the princess for goddess sake."

"...I am," she choked out. Link's eyes widened in shock. "I am," she repeated, her voice wavering. "But not after tomorrow..." She finally lost it, dropping her head into her hands and breaking into a sob. Link was utterly confused, but despite that, he slipped out of his chair and over to Zelda's side, hesitantly snaking his arms around her. She moved her head to his shoulder, allowing him to hold her while she cried. He was strangely comforted by this; to know that this level of trust had formed between them was heartwarming.

Zelda pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "I... I'm sorry, Link. I guess I lost it there." She laughed nervously. "I need to drop the solid royalty sometimes, or I'll break. Like that."

Link nodded and pulled a chair up beside her. "Can we talk now? For real?" he prompted.

"Of course. I'm sorry." She drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry if what I said to you a few days ago was rude. However, I truly believe you're letting Midna get to you. That isn't you. You're a strong hero, a boy from the countryside who grew under wonderful advisory and who led this journey with pride. You found your true courage, Link. I don't want for you to lose that."

Link remained silent for a moment, considering what he should say. "You were right, Zelda," he admitted without looking at her. "You were right all along. It wasn't just you, either... it was Ashei." He paused for a moment. "I need your help, Zel. I need to know what it is you want me to do. I can't get over this nagging sense of loneliness. Ordon feels so small and foreign to me now."

"You're a traveler. An adventurer. You've seen lands far more vast than Ordon. I can understand why it feels foreign." She hesitated slightly, managing to catch his eyes before speaking again. "The castle felt foreign. Those three days you were gone were strange, and... and they were... they felt empty, Link. I was missing something... and I suddenly... I understood why you miss her."

Link was stunned into silence. What was she saying? Zelda reached for his hands and held them lightly in hers. They seemed so out of place; his skin was scarred and calloused from battles past, but hers remained soft and delicate. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Link," she apologized, close to tears. "I shouldn't have forced my opinion onto you like that. It was unfair of me, and really, it was very rude." She looked down into her lap. "I missed you, Link. The castle felt so empty. Something... it just felt wrong. Oh goddesses, Link, I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore. I can't trust my mouth. I can't trust anything I say anymore. For all I know—"

Zelda was silenced by Link's lips pressing against hers. It wasn't anything special— it was just the _shut up, I forgive you_ type of moment, but neither person was complaining. Link savored the feeling of her closeness, not sure that he would be able to get her into this moment again. She pulled away from him, catching his gaze with hers and holding it. He began to notice her eyes for the first time; they were a soft, gentle blue, the kind of blue that radiated hope. _Perfect for a princess. _ Her lips spread into an elated grin, one which the Hero returned. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be," she whispered. She reached out and laced his up fingers with hers. "So you're staying, right?"

Link laughed. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going."

"That's okay..." She trailed off, allowing Link to pick up on the nervous lilt to her voice. "I was kind of worried you wouldn't be there for my coronation."

Link's blood ran cold. "Coronation?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I know, I know, it's been almost two weeks. I'm so sorry. I was away on mission, and then when I came back... guys, I've had such an awful block, it's not even funny. Thank you for being patient. I that've every intention to get back on schedule with my chapters._

* * *

**REVISITED**

Link stood silently at Epona's side. She seemed to be the only one who could understand him— at least right now, when his mind was teetering on the edge of complete insanity.

_You're anxious,_ he heard through her whinny.

"You could call it that," he responded aloud and stroked her mane.

She nudged his head. _You're confused about something._

"I'm confused about a lot of things, Epona."

_What's wrong, Link? You are my master. I am only trying to help._

"What's wrong? I'm talking to a _horse_ for goddess sake! Maybe that's what is wrong with me!"

Epona neighed loudly and pushed him with her snout. He stumbled sideways, barely catching himself. "Okay, okay, Epona. Calm down, girl," he murmured as he offered her a small apple he'd put in her saddle earlier. "You're the most obnoxious horse ever," he chuckled as she took the entire apple in her mouth.

"Link?" someone called. Link sighed and patted Epona's side one last time before turning to the source of the voice. Zelda was slowly walking his way, somehow still managing to move in what was almost a dance. "Link, it's pitch black outside. What are you doing out here?"

"I... needed some air," he mumbled.

Zelda sighed. "Sure." She reached over and petted Epona lightly. "How are you, girl?" Epona neighed happily, then returned to her apple. Zelda then met Link's gaze. "You've been avoiding me. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Zel," he tried again.

"Link, stop it. I'm not that stupid," Zelda responded forcefully. "Don't play games with me."

Link sighed, then turned back to his loyal horse. "It... that beast... still raging inside of me..." He spoke with a certain sort of distance to his voice, as if the words were not his own. "It... wanted... out."

To Link's surprise, Zelda merely moved to his side and rubbed Epona's back. "You're very strong, Link, to suppress the rage the way you do," she mused. "Your courage... it's something I have never seen, Link, especially in someone so young as you are. But, Link..." She hesitated. "Link, what keeps you going?" Link's head shot up; Zelda rushed to correct herself. "No, Link, hear me out. You said it yourself. You feel lost. What convinces you to keep going?"

Link turned back to his horse and thought for a long moment. "I guess... it's just the goddesses' promise. Their hope."

But what was it, really? Link himself began to wonder that as he lay in bed later. Was it what the goddesses' left for Hyrule? ...no, as reverent as he was toward his guardian deities, he couldn't truthfully say that they were what kept him moving forward. Zelda was right— he was lost. He was so very lost, especially now that he knew Zelda was to be crowned as Hyrule's queen within the next four days.

Link sighed and turned over on his side— _why couldn't he just sleep?_

* * *

_Something was shining down on him. What it was, Link had no clue, but it was blinding, even with his eyes shut. Only as the light began to ebb away did Link dare open his eyes, and once he did, he didn't plan on shutting them again._

_Because there in front of him was Midna._

_He didn't speak. Not that he felt he could— he was struck with shock at the moment— but he was angry with her, and the only act of defiance available to him at the moment was childish ignorance. He crossed his arms, staring at her intently._

_"I know, I know, Link," Midna rambled. "That was really rude of me, and I'm sorry."_

_"Rude?" he scoffed. "You didn't even say goodbye."_

_"I couldn't, okay, Link?" she shouted. "Don't you think it hurt me to leave, too?" He simply continued to glare at her._

_"How do I even know you're really... here?" he questioned._

_She rushed right to his side and grabbed his hands, staring deep into his eyes. "This is real, Link. This isn't a dream. My magic has only grown more powerful in my true form, and though it has taken much, I have found a way to speak with out, if only once."_

_"Midna," he whispered._

_"Link, there's not much time left, and I need to say something while I still have the chance. The mirror has been shattered, but there's another way in and out of the Twilight, and Zant's former subjects have found it. It requires a magic more powerful than any of us have ever wielded, Link... but it's the magic that Zelda has wielded in the past. One that she is capable of be holding even now."_

_"So you mean they're coming after her."_

_"I mean that they're going to be sometime soon," she confirmed. "I'm so sorry that I have to ask you to continue to fight, even after your journey as Hero has ended... but Link, you have to protect the Princess."_

_"She's not Princess anymore," he grumbled. "At least, she won't be, very soon."_

_"Link, now's not the time to be bitter," Midna retorted, though something portrayed a hint of desperation to Link. "Please, Link... just be careful. Don't let anything happen to Hyrule. You've done it once. You can do it again."_

_"Yeah, but I had help," he said, sounding hurt._

_"Link, I want so badly to be back with you," she responded with exasperation. "I miss you so desperately. But I can't do that, Link. I have my kingdom to take care of, and you have Hyrule to protect. You're the Hero." She hesitated. "And even if that weren't the case, the power it would take to reconnect our worlds would kill me."_

_A shot of light burst through their silent sanctum. Link's eyes shot upward, then turned back to Midna. She smiled sadly. "You're awakening, Link. I have to go now." Link's eyes widened; he reached out for her, but she stepped back, holding out her hand. "No, Link," she whispered. The light began to break through all around them, and inside, Link began to panic._

_"Midna?" he shouted. "Midna!"_

_Tears streamed down from her eyes as she began to fade away. "Goodbye, Link. See you later."_

* * *

Link jumped up in bed, gasping for air. Light was streaming through his windows, indicating early morning. He fell back onto his pillows, exasperated and irate. How could she come to him and then _leave_ just like that? She was finally back.

Link glanced at his shut door. That's funny— he hadn't closed the door when he came to lay down. _Zelda must have shut it on her way in._ Link rubbed his eyes and rolled off the side of his bed, then perched on the edge of the bed to slip his boots on, but halfway through, he stopped. Should he tell her about this?...no, probably not. Zelda was already stressed as it was, what with her coronation and all. She didn't need to tell her that she was potentially the final link to the world of Twilight and was possibly being sought out as it was.

_She doesn't deserve that._


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, go ahead and be mad at me. I apologize for the whole month-long hiatus there. Time hasn't been on my side as of late. I'm trying to get back on a schedule, I promise._

_Alright! Here's chapter eight, a request! I got the prompt of Dark Link and this is what happened._

* * *

**BROKEN SPIRIT (for Demon Princess of Time)**

_Link... See you later..._

Link shook his head and continued walking. _Not today, Midna. Today is important. Get out of my mind._ Surprisingly enough, thoughts of his partner faded to background noise. Link sighed in relief. Zelda had been helping him to focus his thoughts, allowing him to push weighted memories to the back of his mind. They would still be there; they just wouldn't bother him anymore.

Link ran through his day in his head. It was still very early; the sun was only beginning to breach the skyline. He still had plenty of time... though he was far from ready for what was coming.

The coronation.

He sighed again and plopped down on the neatly trimmed grass. He ran his hands through his bangs as he began to grow even more nervous.

What was he supposed to do? How should he react? Should he treat Zelda any differently...?

_Stop it, stop it!_ he demanded himself. _Everything will be fine. The ceremony will be fine. YOU will be fine._

He prayed to the goddesses that he would.

Though Midna's warnings hadn't left his mind. He still wasn't sure how to feel about them. Was any of it true? Was SHE true? Was she ever truly there before him? Was the interaction even real?

No, that much he was almost positive of... it sure _felt _real.

Leaves rustled lightly in the soft breeze. It felt nice, Link realized as it lifted his hair from his eyes. He closed them and breathed in deeply, absorbing the calm deep inside.

Something suddenly caught hold of his neck, snatching him back into the bushes. Link coughed and reached up, trying to pry the hands off of him, but his fingers groped uselessly at empty air. _What? _Whatever it was, it was squeezing hard, snatching away his breath. He continued to claw at his neck, desperate to escape, but it was hopeless. With one last mangled cry for help, Link's body fell limp and his consciousness ebbed away.

* * *

Link awoke with a start, but he was greeted with a violent headache. He groaned and lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.

"Ah, the valiant one awakens," a voice purred in the distance.

Link's sharp ears perked up in recognition. _Where had he heard that voice before?_ He hesitantly lifted his eyelids enough to peek through tiny slits.

Standing before him was a mirror image of himself.

_It's my own voice._

His captor, however, _was _different. He was... well, he was dark. His skin seemed as if it were coated with ashes, his tunic blackened as if it had been burned. Even his hair was pitch black, falling across his forehead.

Raging beneath his bangs were his eyes, which Link could only describe as bottomless pools of blood.

The figure smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. _At least that much was normal._ "Recognize me? Ah, no, I don't guess you would," he mused, traipsing back and forth before the dumbstruck Hero. "One of my kind did encounter your predecessor, though. You do look somewhat similar!" The darker form stopped before Link, biting his finger and studying the young country boy. He then shook his head and continued to stride across the floor. "Though you do have your differences. I do appear different than the Dark form who came before me. Ah, well. The goddesses never promised consistency, did they?" he added with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Link sputtered, pushing up off the wall; however, he was suddenly jerked back into the brick. He tried again to pull his arms away, but he found himself chained to the wall.

The darker form stopped suddenly, then tilted his head and smiled slyly. "You really don't know, do you?"

Link opened his mouth to respond, but instead coughed loudly. His mirror image guffawed as Link fell back on the wall in defeat. "Well, since you so _kindly_ asked, let me explain. I am you. Well, not exactly— I am the other side of you. Your worst fears, your most embedded evils removed for the purpose of becoming Hero."

Link continued to think about the man before him. Yes, he was nearly a splitting image of his own self, but he'd seem him before— he _knew_ he had! Why was he so familiar?

"Dark Link, they call me," his captor continued. "Or, well, not me, I suppose. All the ones before me... well, they weren't so lucky, were they?" He laughed, but it sounded almost hollow to Link. "Well, let's turn the tables for this round. Because I will win this time. My ancestors may have fallen to the goddesses, but I won't. Not this time."

Link, still staring down at the brick floor, began to remember.

_His ancestors._

_ Fallen to the goddesses._

_ The Dark Interlopers._

"You come from the Twilight Realm," Link murmured.

"Good theory. Starting to catch up, are we?" Dark Link yawned. "Took you long enough."

"So where are you from, then?" Link questioned, pushing himself up so that he leaned against the wall.

"I am a creation of the Interlopers. Before they turned from the Light Spirits, before they tried to take the Fused Shadows, they served the goddesses, and they helped them to remove this evil spirit from you long before you were born." Dark Link rolled his eyes. "And I was finally at rest when some guy decided they needed me to come after you because they're too cowardly to do it for themselves." He smiled and faced Link straight on. "So they sent me out to you."

_Sent out._ "Wait. Sent out? You..." Link's mind rapidly processed every word his captor sent his way. "You were ordered here."

Dark Link smiled bitterly. "You got it, Sir Bravado."

"A soldier. A prisoner of war brought to life to kill me, but only to die again." Link grinned slightly. "That's all you are, isn't it? A soldier destined to death."

"Do not put me down as weak," Dark Link growled, dropping his character. "I have the power to kill you and to make sure you die a long, brutal, miserable death."

"But in doing that, wouldn't you die, too? Would you not suffer as I do?" Link argued. "You are me. You are brought out of _my _spirit."

"I am a part of you that has died!" Dark Link shouted, sending his voice bouncing off the walls of the cell and causing Link to flinch slightly. "I am dead! The goddesses let me die! They infected me with _your_ deepest fears! Look at me now! Look at me and tell me that your goddesses are still great!"

Link shook his head in disbelief. "No. I refuse to believe that."

Dark Link turned stock still, staring deep into Link's eyes. He stormed closer until he was right in front of the valiant Hero. "Oh, really? _Really_, now?" He turned on his heel and jumped forward, swinging his arms out wide. "Do you hear that, Farore? Your Soldier of Courage is on your side! He stands by you! Why don't you come and rescue him?" He turned his head to meet Link's eyes once again. "He sure as hell could use the help!" Dark Link's eyes shone. "Where's your goddess now?" he whispered.

Clouds of dark magic began to form at the bottom of the chamber, swirling around the shadow's feet. He began to laugh viciously as the magic grew, billowing throughout the room. Link struggled against his chains, fighting their strength and praying to be set free.

"I told you, Link. Why didn't you believe me?" Dark Link taunted as he danced toward the trapped Hero. "Oh, you could have been free this entire time, Hero. Blue-Eyed Beast, they called you. The Light Spirits. Remember them? Ah, well, I'm sure you do, if you could recollect the Dark Interlopers." The clouds of magic began to collect around Link, who continued to pull against the chains. "You could have been free. You never had to be this, this _hero_," his shadow spat. "But now, you proud beast—" Dark Link stepped closer, leaning his mouth to Link's ear— "now, it's time to say goodnight."

As he stepped away, the magic collected itself in the middle of the room, compressing itself into one form. Link stopped pulling at his chains, slacking against the wall.

_It's hopeless._

Suddenly, the chamber filled with light, breaking cracks in the wall and forcing Link to shut his eyes. What brought him to open them again was the last thing he expected— a scream.

_His_ scream.

But it wasn't his.

It was the Shadow Link's.

Link stared, wide-eyed and mouth agape, as the shadow form was brought to his knees, clutching his head. He continued to cry out, an unholy noise that should not be possible of a living being. His body began to crumble, skin falling slowly to ashes as he began to fade away. The rest was very quick— a flash of green, of blue, one final desperate wail from Dark Link, and then... silence.

Link stared into the sudden darkness, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The chains on his wrists and ankles broke open; he hit the ground on his hands and knees. He sat back on his feet, rubbing his now sore wrists and looking around the cell, trying to understand.

_ "Look now, Hero,"_ a voice breathed. _"He who held you captive has now fallen."_

Link slowly stood to his feet and walked toward where Dark Link once stood, having to stop every few steps because of his shaking legs. He finally approached the spot and kneeled down at it. There in place of his captor was a small pile of ash, still smoldering.

_ "He was the embodiment of the things that troubled you most,"_ the voice continued. "_Look at him and lay your fears to rest."_

He tried to stand again, but his legs were unable to hold him any longer. He fell back against the wall, gasping for air. Laying in a pile of ash was a part of him, a part of his very soul. And here he was, trapped in a tiny cell with the ashes of a dead man who had the burden of carrying Link's evils.

"Link? Link!" a familiar voice cried.

_Zelda?_

Link looked toward the far wall where a large metal door stood tall. _Funny, he hasn't noticed that before._ A couple of clicks later, the Princess— no, Queen— pushed her way in, catching his eyes. She quickly ran to him and embraced him.

"Link," she breathed. "I was terrified, Link."

"Zelda," he whispered, breathing in her scent, her warmth. Each breath he drew in was more shaky as his heart continued to pound wildly. He felt himself shiver as Zelda finally let him go.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding a hand to his forehead. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Just... just tired," he managed.

She grabbed his hands. "Come on, let's go back. You can lie down for a while, okay?"

"You have... things to do... don't you?"

Zelda lifted his arm around her neck and wrapped her own behind his back. "They can wait. You almost died."


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello there. I apologize for my absence over the past three months, but here I am to explain.

Life for me has been rough lately. As school reared its ugly head again back in August, I lost all of my self control. I suffer from undiagnosed anxiety, and it's gradually grown worse. I take mood enhancement medicine, but it's had little to no effect on me, meaning I may have a true anxiety disorder.

As it says in my profile, I am in the colorguard at my school. Two weeks ago began competition season, and as co-captain, I've been crazy busy. I have a crapload of responsibility to handle, not to mention girls with attitude and ignorant instructors,

And again, school. The work and the stress has been overwhelming. I'm typically running a 13 hour day on very little sleep. The few hours I get to spend at home relaxing, I cherish deeply.

All of that being said, I am in the progress of writing chapters 9 and 10. I've had suggestions from some friends in the fanbase and I am super excited for this chapter. These two will be longer and will throw in a new twist. It will take some time, though, considering my busy schedule. Usually, a 1000-word chapter will take me about three hours to plot, and a few days to edit and change word choice simply because I want it to look perfect (and I STILL miss some typos). This will be a longer set.

All I am asking is that you will be patient with me as I struggle through this year. I miss writing, and I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging for several months. Although, who knows, maybe nine of you even really cared about it anyway. Ah, I'll shut up now.

Thank you, and I hope to see you again very soon.


End file.
